This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Infrastructure: CORE C: Bioinformatics in Viral Molecular Biology Marjan Trutschl, Director High-throughput technologies have established themselves as indispensable tools for the study of biological systems, from gene expression level changes, protein concentrations, to their modifications and interactions in complex diseases and systems [unreadable]cells and complete organisms. Core C, focused on bioinformatics, is new for the COBRE project. The faculty of the Core has collaborated on several projects with COBRE-related faculty through the Microarray Facility at LSUHSC-S. The demand for the bioinformatics services grew with the number of microarrays processed. The Core assists with computational aspects of the COBRE projects, including all aspects of statistical and high-throughput analyses, such as experimental design, data standardization and normalization, pathway and other confirmatory analyses, data storage, sharing and management and integration of the project-related data into public databases. The main goal of this core is to incorporate aspects of high-throughput and high-performance computing with knowledge discovery approaches through the application of neural networks, probability and statistics to support and enhance each of the participating projects and Core B. Core C facilitates the multi-step, data-intensive nature of the knowledge discovery process, utilizing the latest tools and techniques as applied to the COBRE projects. Three aims lead the activities of the Core's activities: Aim 1: SERVICE: create a structure of support Aim 2: RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT: new techniques and algorithms that supplement currently available off-the shelf and open-source packages Aim 3: EDUCATION: introduce and train young and established investigators in the technologies available in the field of bioinformatics.